


the rule breaker and his purple dildo

by eidennn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, mark lee broke a rule, mark lee is a brat, mark lee just likes cock, mark lee masturbates??, mark lee touches himself, ok but yuta is lowkey daddy, purple dildos???, yuta doesn't punish bad boy mark in this ff but he will soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidennn/pseuds/eidennn
Summary: basically, mark is horny and yuta has gone on a business trip.OR, mark masturbates when in reality, he isn't allowed to.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	the rule breaker and his purple dildo

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't updated my yumark series, but i've presented you with this one  
> pretend to be happy please!! i'm not getting any ideas for the cmbyn one.

Mark was horny and Yuta wasn't home.

The older had left for a business trip a little over a week ago and up until now, Mark had been doing perfectly fine. The younger was currently sprawled out on his and Yuta's shared bed in all of his naked glory and honestly, Mark was surprised that he had even lasted this long. Yuta had spoiled him and Yuta had spoiled him rotten. When the older was with him, the Japanese male always made sure to satisfy Mark's needs before satisfying his own.

However, right now, Mark wanted nothing more than to have Yuta's big, girthy cock fucking his tight hole. He wanted the older to fuck him so hard that he wouldn't be able to move an inch the next day (and most probably week). Mark got hard just thinking about it. Yuta would fuck him just the way he liked it. The older would start off with slow, deep thrusts. Thrusts that went so deep that Mark could feel Yuta in the pit of his stomach. Then, Yuta would speed up his pace. He would grip Mark's hips, bringing them up to meet his powerful thrusts.

Yuta would fuck Mark hard and fast and somewhere in the middle of all the thrusting, the older would reach down to grab Mark's dripping cock in his hands. Yuta would pump Mark's cock as he fucks him into the bed and Mark would be a spluttering, moaning mess underneath him. Oh how he loved being Yuta's slut. He loved how the older whispered filthy things in his ears, all while fucking him. Then, Yuta would flip Mark around so that he could see the younger's face as he fucks him.

Yuta always praised Mark. The older always said that Mark looked so pretty when he was all fucked out underneath the Japanese male. If Mark wasn't done yet, Yuta would throw one of Mark's legs over his shoulder for better access. This was bound to send the younger over the edge because Yuta was able to hit the right spot when they were in that position and fuck-

Mark was hard. Little beads of precum had started to leak out of his slit, and although Yuta had made it very clear not to do so, Mark wanted so badly to touch himself and give himself the release that he wanted, needed, craved. Besides, even if he did touch himself, Yuta wouldn't know, right? Mark's brain was fuzzy. The only thing on his mind was his release and the huge purple colored dildo that had been stowed away in the back of one of their drawers.

It all happened so quickly. One moment Mark was walking over to the drawers and the next thing he knew, he was back on the bed, dildo in his hand. Mark was still going back and forth between the two decisions. He wanted to good for Yuta, he really did. But it just hurt so much and Mark was so used to getting his releases quickly (thanks to Yuta). The younger bit his lip in thought. If he didn't find out, it wouldn't be a problem, right?

Mark gulped, hand inching towards his leaking tip. He brushed his thumb over his slit, making a jolt of pleasure shoot down his spine and a small whimper escape his lips. There was no going back now. Mark put the dildo down beside him (it would be put to good use later on) and proceeded to stroke his hard cock. The feeling of thick veins underneath his fingertips made Mark shiver. He had only touched himself a handful of times and then again, those times were all before he had met Yuta.

Mark moaned softly when he reached down to fondle his own balls. Sure, pumping himself felt good, but he wanted more. Without wasting another moment, Mark had spread his legs as wide as they would go with the all-lubed-up dildo situated at the entrance of his hole. Mark let out a throaty moan when he felt the tip of the toy go up his asshole. The familiar burn had returned and Mark had never been so happy to experience it in his entire twenty-one years of existence.

Mark let out a choked moan when the dildo was halfway up his ass. The Canadian started thrusting the toy in and out of his hole, trying to mimic the way Yuta did it. Without realizing it, Mark had sped up the pace, leaving himself a hot, sweaty mess. Filthy sounds left the younger's mouth as he was getting closer and closer to his release. The dildo had gone all the way in now and Mark felt like he could fly. Mark's cock twitched, signaling that he was about to cum and within seconds, the younger had come all over the bed. Thick, white ropes of cum shot out of Mark's slit, dirtying as far as his neck and chest but it didn't matter to him. The boy was breathing heavily, trying to come down from his high on his own because (of course) when Yuta was there, he would help him with that too.


End file.
